Drabbles
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Drabbles on KagomeXHaku. Enjoy! Requests taken and rating of your choice.
1. Death tore us apart :'

Me:I own only the plot and myself. First KagomeXHaku drabble. ENJOY!

()

_Kagome's POV_

I stared at the name engraved in the stone, my tears slipping down my cheeks. My team, Team 7 and Kakashi-sensei, stood behind me. My body slightly shook as a quiet sob escaped my throat. I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulder and I looked to my side to see my sister, Sakura. Her face showed concern as my tears kept on falling. She gave me my Lily and Rose. I bent down to the grave and gently placed the flowers against the stone and held the Hidden Mist Village headband with small spots of blood on it close to my heart, including 5 Senbon needles, a peice of half a mask and a peice of material.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Naruto asked, coming up to me. I shook my head. He placed his arm around me as Sasuke stood beside Naruto.

"I... ..." I paused for a moment." I miss him." I finally choked out, looking at the grave with soft eyes. I read the name on the stone and I couldn't contain it. I just collapsed onto my knees, hiding my face in my hands as I began sobbing and shaking violently. I couldn't help it. He may have taken me hostage but he begame my friend. My best frie-no. My _love_.

_Flashbacks._

"Kakashi! Sasuke? Naruto! Sakura?" I yelled. "Great." I mumbled. "I'm lost and I can't help protect that bridge builder.

"Bridge builder?" I spun round to see someone in a mask.

"H-hai(yes)." I said. I felt a chill run down my spine as the boy walked over to me. Yes, I knew it was a boy by his aura." U-um, do you need anything?" I stuttered and shreiked as he placed me over his shoulder and pressed a pressure point and my vision went along with my conciousness.

My eyes opened once I regained conciousness. I heard a voice.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

I turned my head to see the same boy only with his mask off.

"What the heck!" I yelled and he chuckled, making me slightly blush.

"You shall stay as our hostage." An older man said.

"Hai, Zabuza-san." The boy said as the man walked away.

"Well, I guess we'd better get to know each other before you start treating me like trash." I held out my hand. "I'm Kagome Haruno."

The boy looked at my hand then grabbed it with his.

"Haku Yuki."

_2 days later when Haku took zabuza's body back here_

"HAKU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

I ran over and hugged him, wrapping my legs around him. He was so suprised that he fell backwards and began laughing.

"I'm not that heavy, am I?" I pouted. He laughed again.

"No. You're actually as light as a feather. I was just caught by suprise." He said and I smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Two days and we're already friends." I said and got up, helping him up. We both laughed. I helped put Zabuza into a bed and sat cross-legged, facing the sea. I had a pained expression, remembering my talk with Midoriko in my dream last night.

_The dream_

Midoriko stood infront of me, her eyes held sorrow.

"You and Haku don't have too long together." She said. I looked up and stared in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Midoriko sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. You and Haku wont be with each other for very long." She said and looked away. "He shall die the day of the completion of your mission. I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm sorry."

_End of dream_

"Kagome?" Haku sat next to me. "Are you okay?" I stared into his eyes. His kind, soft, caring, dark brown eyes and felt a pang of hurt in my chest.

"Y-yeah. just thinking." I turned away.

"You're bothered."

I turned to him in suprise.

"I can see it." He said. "In you're eyes. I'm your friend, Kagome. There's no reason to lie. If you don't want to tell me then you could of said." I looked at Haku with a smile.

"Aw. You're always so sweet, Haku." We stood up and walked inside so I could help with healing Zabuza-san.

_The day of the battle_

"HAKUUUU!" I yelled out as I watched Kakashi-sensei's fist of lightning peirce through Haku's back, right where his heart was. My heart clenched in my chest as I watched Haku's blood spill out. This was the day Midoriko was talking about.

"Kagome?" Sakura asked and stared at me, confused.

I ignored her as Haku's body looked lifeless but still stood. His eyes were glazed over as he stared into mine.

"K-Kago-me." He choked out before he collapsed. He just saved me from my sensei's attack that went out of control. I felt my self shake as I caught his body as it fell forwards.

"No...No...NO!" I screamed as I saw Haku loosing too much blood. "Haku." I whispered, kneeling on the ground and placed his head gently in my lap, making his half-lidded eyes stare into my watery eyes. He gave me a pained smile and coughed up some blood.

"Kagome," He said and I leaned closer.

"Yes? What is it, Haku?" I mumbled.

"There's something I want to tell you."

I leaned even closer.

"Okay."

"Kagome, I love you. I wish I could stay with you your whole life and the after life." I felt my tears begin to fall.

"I love you too Haku."

"Don't worry, Kagome." He rasped. "I'll always be here." He placed his bloody hand against her heart, staining her shirt. I smiled.

"We'll be together for ever, Kagome Rai Har-no. Kagome Rai Yuki." He said as some of my tears splattered on the blood smeared upon his face. I leaned down until our lips were centimeters away.

"Haku..." I whispered and our eyes locked. "I will love you to the day I die and in the after life. In the future, I hope I can go to the same place as you."

He chuckled lightly and presses his lips against mine. Suddenly his body went limp, his eyes lifeless and staring at me. I placed my hand over his eyes and pushed them down until they were closed. I removed my hand and slowly untied his headband, took 5 Senbon needles from up his sleeve and took my knife and cut one of the ribbons holding the bottom end of the left part of his hair that dangled at the side of his face. I removed the bits of hair that covered his face and kissed his forehead, wishing that this didn't happen. I felt someone pull me into an embrace. I saw Sakura.

"Kagome..." She whispered, tightening her grip. "We'll give him a proper burial."

_End of flashbacks_

I began to sing a song dedicated to him.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
_I wish that I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't_

_Oh_  
_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Oh_

_I had my wake up_  
_Won't you wake up_  
_I keep asking why_  
_And I can't take it_  
_It wasn't fake_  
_It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_  
_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go,_  
_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._  
_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_  
_I miss you_

I finished and placed a letter on the grave, hoping it would follow Haku wherever he went. I began to read what was carved into the stone.

_'Haku Yuki.(There was a carving of Haku on the side, done personally by Kagome)_

_ Died 15 years old._

_Good friend_

_Kind boy_

_Dear beloved'_

"We'll visit him often, Kagome." Kakashi said and I nodded. I turned to Inari, Tsunami(I think thats her name) and Tazuna(Is that the drunken guy's name?).

"We'll look after and visit him while you are gone." Inari said and I smiled.

"Thank you."

I felt something hold my shoulder. I placed mt hand and felt something cold. I turned to see a misty figure of Haku. He smiled at me.

"Kagome, my love. I'm always with you." He said and began to fade. I began to reach out my hand.

"Don't go yet!" I yelled but as soon as my hand reached the spot Haku had disappeared completely. I smiled and held a hand to my chest as I heard his voice echo 'I love you' in my head. A tear drop fell on the ground.

"Haku..." I whispered.

()

Me: Give me requests plz. Of what should happen. no flamers. Ja ne!

Cast: Bye!


	2. Gorgeous eyes, a locket and a first kiss

Me: M'back! ENJOY!

()

"Kagome?" Sango said and Kagome sat near the fire next to her as everyone else lay asleep.

"Yes? What is it, sango?" Kagome saw the look of determination in her eyes.

"My cousin survived Naraku's attack."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Thats great news-"

"But." Sango cut in. " I know he's in Edo, protecting it from demons when no one's there but it's so far away now. If we walk it'll take a week. if we take Kilala now then we'll get there in 1 day."

"B-but," Sango knew this was coming. "What about the others?"

"I wrote a note and left it on Inuyasha's forehead." Kagome giggled and wrapped her blue and green kimono around her PJ's with a black obi.

"Well, lets go. You're my friend so if you want to see him so badly I won't stand in your way."

_In Edo a few minutes before Kagome and Sango arrive_

"Senbon no shi!" A voice yelled as a thousand Senbon needles flew throught the air but barely damaged the Gashadokuro for it dodged every single one. "Kuso!" Swore the boy as the creature began attacking some villagers. His white and red mask covered his face so no one saw him. He grabbed his sword from his side and ran up to the Gashadokuro, attacking it. He successfully broke a few of the bones but was pushed back. The Gashadokuro's face loomed over him, ready to make its kill until

"Soyokaze hyō!" A voice called out as a harsh breeze of hail and ice attacked the creature, making it fly away from him. The boy looked up to see Sango and Kagome on Kilala, Kagome with two small fans held out in her silk Kimono. Kilala landed and Sango ran to the boy. She hugged him, whispering

"Haku-kun."

"Sango-chan." He said back and pulled away. "Who is this?" He motioned to Kagome who smiled.

"Kagome Higurashi." she said, holding out her hand.

"Haku Yuki, cousin of Sango Taiyomi." The boy named Haku smiled back, taking her hand in his, shaking it. They both felt a spark and looked at each other, blushing and letting go. apparently Sango saw the blushes and the spark(Literally) and said.

"Ah." In a knowing face that said 'The-Spark-of-awesomeness'.

"C'mon. Lets bring this Gashadokuro down together." Haku nodded and clutched his Senbon needles. Kagome clutched her fans as Sango held her boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang as Kagome and Haku looked at each other and nodded.

"Senbon no shi!" Haku yelled, throwing his Senbon needles, them hurtling around Sango's boomerang.

"Yuki no ai!" Kagome yelled, waving her fans and many hearts made from snow appeared, giving the Senbon needles and boomerang more force. Suddenly it hit the Gashadokuro, breaking it into a million peices(Sorry for it is short and is terrible).

Kagome ran over to it, placed a bit of paper with inscription on it and said a prayer and the Gashadokuro was no more.

_Inside Kaede's hut_

The fire crackled as Kagome stared into it, thinking of what Inuyasha had done to her. He mated with Kikyo, leaving Kagome in the shadows.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Are you alright?"

Kagome quickly nodded.

"Y-yeah. Just remembering what Inuyasha did."

Haku's back straightened.

"What did this Inuyasha do?" He asked, seeming worried and slightly protective.

"I-it's nothing." Kagome shook her head. "But it was kind of you to ask." She smiled at him. "I'm glad we've become good frinds."

Haku blushed when she smiled. Kagome walked over to him and sat infront of him, back facing the fire, and tilted her head to the side

"May I?" She asked, placing her hands on either side of his face. He shook his head and Kagome slowly took off his mask, eyes widening. Crystal clashed with brown.

"You're eyes are gorgeous." She breathed. "They're such a beautiful shade of brown."

"Y-you're not freaked out?" Haku asked in suprise. His eyes frightened anyone who saw them, except his family and Kagome.

"No." Kagome said suprised. "Why?"

"It's because of his Kekkei Genkai."

Kagome turned to Sango, then Haku.

"I'm not frightened. It actually fasinates(sp?) me."

Haku smiled.

"Well, they can't compare to your's. They're stunning. No one's ever born with black hair and blue eyes."

Sango smiled.

"Awwww! It is LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!" She said and grinned at the two flushed faces.

_Kagome and Sango leaving_

"Good bye haku. we'll visit soon." kagome said as she mounted Kilala behind Sango.

"I hope so." He said and grabbed her arm. "Before you go I have something for you. Close your eyes."

Kagome did as she was told and felt something cold and metal be placed in her hand. she opened her eyes to see a silver locket wit two pictures, both with Kagome, sango and Haku, smiling. She closed it and hung it around her neck, smiling.

"Thank you Haku." Then Haku did something very unsuspected.

He leaned in and kissed her! Right on the lips with passion. Both pulled away and Haku grinned.

"Good bye, Cuz. good bye, Kagome. I love you."

Then the took off.

()

Me: Sorry for the suckyness and shortness. I have been at school. i hope you enjoyed it! Remember. Choose your rating for the chappie.

cast: Ja ne!


	3. Author's note

Hey, guys. this isn't an update. I wont be uptating in a while. I'm really depressed. My uncle died AND my Mum is going to Thailand for a while tomorrow to pay respects and i'm left behind. i just have a lot to take in now.

I am sorry.


End file.
